Hogwarts: Bonuses
by disneycomicbookfan
Summary: What happened to everyone after my Hogwarts fic? Did anything change, or was everything the same? There are also deleted scenes, bloopers, and new characters. Additionally, there is a few shares of feels, fluff, and laughs. But who doesn't love those? Jelsa, Kristanna, Flynzel, and more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! What's up? So, updating will be inconsistent, but I still hope you enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't owe anything in here. Not Harry Potter, Wicked, Frozen, ROTG, Tangled, ect.**

_**What Happened After: Elphaba**_

Elphaba crossed her arms, trying to ignore the grief going through her mind. She had lost Fiyero for real; he was dead. She squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the memory of Fiyero's eyes blazing into her own. She'd never see him again. Never see the bright azure of his eyes. It was her last 3 days at St. Mungos. Whenever the nurses walked into her room, they shot her sympathetic glances. That was one thing that Elphaba was looking forward to leave behind.

"Hey sweetie," Nurse Cindy walked in. She was carrying a tray with Elphaba's pills on it. Without looking, Elphaba dumped the pills in her hand and shoved it into her mouth.

"You know what makes me feel better?" Nurse Cindy asked. "Singing. And since you have an empty room-you should try it. I bet you have a beautiful voice." A warm smile grew over her face as she watched Elphaba. The Witch stared back impassively. Elphaba got a private room because she was Headmistress.

"What do you want?" The Headmistress said stiffly.

"I want you to sing. As a request?" The nurse pleaded.

"No. I don't sing," Elphaba replied before turning to her window. Cindy nodded and left the room, taking the tray with her. Releasing a sigh she was holding in, Elphaba turned to her drawer. Her right hand yanked it open and she found her scrapbook in it. Her breath shaky, she opened the book. The first page wrote in the Witch's handwriting: _Elphaba's Story: As Elphie, As Fabala, and as Fae. _Elphaba traced the black letters with her finger. On the bottom, Glinda wrote in pink: _With lots of Fiyeraba! _Nessa wrote in dark blue: _And a family! _Boq added in brown: _Also a flying monkey and a dog! _Finally, Fiyero had written in green the shade of Elphaba's skin: _And love!_

Elphaba flipped to the next page. It showed a picture of Elphaba dressed up on her and Fiyero's first date. An impatient look on her face was clearly visible-even through the layer of make-up Glinda made her wear. She was wearing a black knee-length skirt, silver flats with a matching necklace, and a white lace cardigan with a cream shirt under it. Elphaba chuckled sadly at the image. Of course this image was there; Glinda added and put the pictures in the right order. An annotation was written next to the picture. _Elphie on her first date! __**EVER! **_

Next was Elphaba feeding Nessa pudding. Fiyero had photo bombed it, sticking his tongue at the camera behind Nessa. The pages crackled as Elphaba touched it. This scrapbook was made at Elphaba's second year at Shiz. The third picture was Glinda opening Elphaba's gift to her on her 21st birthday. It was a pink version of the pointed hat Glinda gave her. Glinda's face was priceless. Skimming past the next 15 pages, Elphaba saw glimpses of images. Nessa and Boq kissing, Fiyero slinging a yelling Elphaba over his shoulder, Glinda and Elphaba in formal dresses, Nessa laughing, Fiyero braiding Elphaba's hair as she studied, Glinda putting on lipstick, Boq tripping onto Fiyero's lap, Elphaba putting on ruby slippers on Nessa's foot, Glinda spilling coffee on her ruffled skirt, Boq falling asleep during a lecture, the whole gang sitting at a table at _Café Fleur._

The Witch stopped at her graduation picture pages. She was on a stage wearing a sash saying "valedictorian" smiling dryly, Glinda at the grad dinner in a strapless pink dress with a sash around the hips-with lots of ruffles and frills, Elphaba with Doctor Dillamond in her dinner dress-A one shoulder dark blue dress falling a few inches under her knees with a black lace belt-, Fiyero giving Elphaba a piece of cake, Nessa and Boq with their diplomas, Boq tugging at his grad tux's tie, Fiyero with an arm slung around Nessa grinning, Glinda trying to stop Elphaba from tying her hair up, and Glinda high fiving Boq.

The next pages had pictures of the Tiggular family. Of Liir and his male lover-Trism-, Chistery hanging over an angry Killyjoy, Fiyero teaching Liir archery, Elphaba practicing spells, Fiyero and Elphaba creating magical fireworks for a baby Liir, Killyjoy getting fed by Trism, Liir with a wand, and the funeral of Liir and Trism. They died together, fighting Pitch. Elphaba suppressed a tear from falling and turned to the last page, not looking at her friend's future pages. The last picture was Fiyero and Elphaba kissing at graduation, hats flying in the air behind them. Elphaba's hat had fallen off her head thanks to Fiyero, Fiyero's was in the air. Quickly, the Witch slammed the book shut and put it under her pillow. The next day, Nurse Cindy caught Elphaba singing.

_You learn to take your coffee black  
>You learn to drink your whiskey neat<br>You learn to take your shower cold  
>And sleep on tired feet<em>

Elphaba's voice was soft, her gaze on the scrapbook on her lap.__

_You learn to order dinner in  
>You learn to send the laundry out<br>You learn how to amuse yourself  
>You learn to live without<em>

_You tell yourself you're rich at last in money and in time  
>You draw a bath and then unplug the phone<br>You pour yourself a Pinot Clo Du Val 2003  
>You sit a spell a queen upon her throne<br>You go to bed alone_

_You learn to fall asleep alone  
>You learn to silence ticking clocks<br>You learn to pull the shades at night  
>And double check the locks<em>

_You learn to speak so calmly when  
>Your heart would like to scream and shout<br>You learn to stop and breathe and smile  
>You learn to live without<em>

_You find the coat and tie you thought you'd given to good will  
>You toss his favorite shoes onto the pile<br>You see him in the faces of the boys he left behind  
>And die a bit with every tiny smile<br>But only for a while_

Nurse Cindy's heart ached for the Headmistress. Obviously, she was singing about something she experienced.__

_You learn to count the quiet winds  
>An hour with no unprompted tears<br>And not to count the deadly days  
>As they fade into years<em>

Her voice was quiet.__

_You learn to stand alone at last  
>So brave and bold and strong and stout<br>You learn somehow to like the dark  
>And even love the doubt<em>

_You learn to hold your life inside you  
>And never let it out<br>You learn to live and die and then to live  
>You learn to live without<em>

There! Finally, tears fell from Elphaba's face. She wiped at them fiercely, but it was useless. There were too many she was holding in.__

_You learn to live without  
>You learn to live without<em>

Nurse Cindy started clapping. Elphaba whirled around, shooting Cindy a glare.

"What?" She snapped at the smiling Nurse.

"You have a visitor," The Nurse left, a huge smile on her face.

The visitor somehow didn't surprise Elphaba.

"Hi," Elsa said softly.

"What now?" Elphaba cut to the point.

"I did some searching around and found someone," Elsa's eyes were shining. "You won't want to talk to him, but just listen to him." Elphaba frowned at this, but nodded hesitantly. Biting her lip, Elsa left the room and didn't come back. But a man walked in. Corvus. Fiyero's father.

"Corvus of the Vinkus," Elphaba said in a monotone. "Father."

He smiled sadly, "Elphaba. When was the last time I saw you?" The Witch didn't bother to respond, they both knew. She went to their castle-Kiamo Ko to tell Fiyero's family of his death. She packed all her stuff, left a week after the funeral and never returned. Maybe she did it to make everything easier, to rock her into a softer form of grief. Grieving alone certainly was easier than seeing Fiyero's eyes in his father's and his hair every time she looked at him. Elphaba backed away more, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why are you here?" She asked finally. Dwelling in memories weren't any use to anyone.

"I just wanted to say that even if you left us years ago, Tzelia and I still love you. We miss you Elphaba. I want to formally say that you are welcome to Kiamo Ko anytime. As your protector and father, I say that," Corvus said. Elphaba's features softened, her shoulders lost tension and she lost control. She ran to him, enveloping him in a hug. Tears ran down her face freely; they stung, but she ignored them.

"Shh, it's okay," Corvus murmured as he snapped with his left hand and a servant appeared with a dark green leather book. "I also came to deliver something."

Elphaba looked up and smiled at the servant. "Tlayde!" The Headmistress exclaimed. Tlayde was her best friend at Kiamo Ko. They talked to each other for countless hours, which caused Fiyero to wonder if there was any competition. Fiyero and Tlayde were childhood friends though, so it was normal. The three often stayed in the library and ate dinner there, laughing and teasing. Elphaba would kill for that sense of peace and happiness to come back to her. It would never be the same without Fiyero though.

Tlayde smiled dryly. "El, you look good," He said. Elphaba hugged him also, almost making him drop the book.

"Hugging? What happened to you, "Fiyero's fiery Fae?" Tlayde teased, using an old nickname.

"Shut up," Elphaba warned him. She looked down at the book nonchalantly and froze. "What is that?"

"Fiyero was making it for you before his-" Corvus couldn't bring himself to say death. "I wanted to give it to you." Hands slightly trembling, Elphaba took it from Tlaydes's hands.

"Thank you," She told Corvus gratefully. "Would it be acceptable for me to visit in a month or so? I need to relax a bit more anyway."

"It would be quite acceptable," Corvus replied, smiling.

"Unfortunately, we have to go now, goodbye El," Tlayde ruffled her hair, which immediately caused the Witch to scowl at him. When they left, Elphaba flipped to the first page. It was Elphaba and Fiyero's parents outside of Kiamo Ko.

Next page.

Tlayde with a giant goblet of wine along with an exasperated Elphaba in the background, Fiyero showing Elphaba the beautiful and colourful gardens of Kiamo Ko. Corvus and his wife Tzelia smiling at the camera.

Next page.

Elphaba dumping a cup of coffee on Fiyero, Tlayde dancing with his girlfriend-Priscinera, Fiyero sitting on the edge of a balcony munching on an apple, Corvus and Elphaba playing a game of chess.

Next page.

The sunset at Kiamo Ko, Fiyero kissing Elphaba's cheek, Glinda visiting the castle holding multiple luggage's, Glinda smiling at Corvus, Elphaba climbing a tree, Elphaba on top of said tree.

Next page.

Killyjoy hunting with Fiyero, Liir talking to Chistery, Glinda holding out a tuxedo to a horrified Liir, Elphaba in the library.

Next page.

Tzelia presenting a Christmas tree to the family, Elphaba making gingerbread with Chistery eating huge chucks of raw dough, Fiyero swimming, Fiyero and Elphaba dancing in formal wear, Tlayde giving Priscinera a necklace he borrowed from Fiyero.

Next page.

The next page was a picture of Elphaba and Fiyero's wedding picture. Attached to it was a letter. Curious, the Witch read it.

_Dear Fae, _

_This picture sums up our relationship here pretty much. Me: trying to feed you cake, you looking both exasperated and loving. I love you, you're beautiful. No matter how many times you insist that you can't be loved, or that you're not beautiful, but you're green I don't care. I think you're beautiful. I mean, you skin is gorgeous, your eyes are like chocolate-I love chocolate as you know- and your lips…Don't get me started on those Fae. I know you're probably rolling your eyes at the sentiment, but whatever. Fae, I promise I will love you every day for eternity. Even when one of us is gone, I will keep on loving you. And that's a promise, a promise I'll keep. You out of all people know how brainless I am, but I WIIL remember that promise. Right now, you probably think I'm an idiot, but I'm your idiot._

_-Your loveable idiot-Yero. _

There was nothing after that. Elphaba closed the book gently and smiled.

"Yero my hero," She whispered.

**Them feels! Hope you enjoyed and stay awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favourites!**

**ChiChi is OP- **_**You learn to live without**_** with Idina Menzel in her new musical- **_**If/Then.**_

**Hcsp1-Thanks! No problem. :). Okay, I was considering that song as well, but **_**Learn to Live Without **_**basically included the sad ideas of Fiyero's death. And I'm going to NYC in December. I'm going to make sure I see it there! Where do you live?**

**-Insert DISCLAIMER here-**

_**What Happened After: Elsa and Jack**_

Elsa had given birth to three children. Diana Rachel Frost, Hailie Grace Frost, and Christian James Frost. Diana was the eldest, Hailie the middle child and Christian the youngest. The family of 5 moved into London a few blocks away from Diagon Alley right next to Anna's family. Jack become a world famous Quidditch player for the Montrose Magpies. His wife actually became Headmistress of Hogwarts 10 years after her seventh year. Elphaba and Glinda gave her their blessings. With her stern yet gentle ways of teaching, most students accepted and loved Elsa. Same with the teachers, they were used to the Dynamic Duo also known as Elphaba and Glinda. Over time though, they also welcomed her with open arms and loved her-much to Elsa's quiet relief.

Diana was in Gryffindor, Hailie in Hufflepuff, and Christian in Ravenclaw. Unfortunately for Jack, none of his children were in Slytherin. He still loved them proudly and his nephew Chase was in Slytherin. Diana had inherited some of Elsa's family powers. Diana could control fire which Jack found very interesting. Only Diana though. However, whenever Hailie became depressed or angry, the air became one or two degrees colder with some frost appearing. Christian also didn't get cold. Something Elsa looked deeply into. It couldn't really be explained, so she just accepted it and tried to help Diana control her fiery self.

"Mom?" A voice boomed through Elsa's office. Looking up from her papers, Elsa let her eldest come in. Diana entered in a huff, her Gryffindor uniform wrinkled and her caramel coloured hair ruffled.

With an amused tone in her voice, Elsa said to her daughter, "What now Diana?" Diana just rolled her eyes. "Last night at the ball we had for Mrs. and Mr. Bjorgman's arrival at the school, I received reports of you and Dante Tridera having a duel at 11 PM!"

"Mom. I actually have a reason for that!" Diana grumbled angrily. "He hit Hailie! That disgusting, pathetic, vile, son of a bit-" Elsa who had taken a sip of lavender tea choked on it. Without meaning to, tendrils of frost grew over her desk. Diana melted them with ease, making the desk wet though.

"What?" Elsa snapped, barely controlling her rage.

"_bitch. It is a swear word, also used to call a femal-" Diana began.

"Not that. I'm talking about that son of a-I-I mean Dante," Elsa scrambled to recover, but it was too late when Diana smirked. She had the same smirk as her father…

"Knew you would agree," Diana said smugly.

"Diana!" Elsa gritted her teeth.

"I know…" Diana sighed. Her mother sprang to her feet and was now pacing around the room. Something that reminded Elsa about Elphaba in the back of her mind.

"So what happened?" Elsa asked.

"So Hailie caught Dante cheating on her with Lily. She started yelling at them, the air got cold, then Dante called her a freak and slapped her in the face. Hailie hit the ground, tripped on a rock, and then smashed her back against the castle. One of her stitches popped open," Diana said her voice shaking with anger.

The reason Hailie had stitches was because she jumped in front of a Muggle cabbie that was about to hit a young boy. She managed to make a shard of ice cut open a tire so it just grazed her back. She still cut her back on a rear-view mirror. Hailie always thought of it as a badge of how she protected that Muggle boy.

Elsa took a deep breath. "So you shot him with a curse."

"Yes. Do I get detention?"

"I have to give you one. But Dante will get one too."

Diana deflated slightly. "Mom!"

"Oh. Don't worry, you'll have to just be in my office "doing stuff for me." Dante will have to empty out some pickled toads in jars for an hour and a half," Elsa said with a smirk. The rebellious girl that Elsa called "daughter" responded with a smirk of her own. The Headmistress then walked back to her desk and picked up her cup of tea. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, there was a knock on the door. Blue eyes met blue, then Diana got up to open the door. On the other side of it was Hailie, her ash blonde hair held back by a headband, mascara gracing her eyelashes. A perfect appearance except for the fact that her eyes were alight with excitement. Elsa noted that her cheeks were flushed with joy and she was grinning widely at nothing in particular.

"What happened?" Elsa asked serenely, taking a sip of tea.

Hailie spoke softly. "Mom."

Elsa said slightly amused, "What?"

"Dad's here with the rest of the Montrose Magpie team!" Hailie said. "There is a huge crowd around him. Come see!" With her left hand, she dragged Diana down the stairs in bliss. Elsa slowly set down her cup and began walking downstairs. Each step making her faster and faster. By the front entrance was a large crowd of students, all of them who parted when they saw Elsa. She walked calmly, but her heart was beating quickly and fast in her chest. Even from a few feet away and with the crowd, Elsa could see black and white Quidditch robes and a head of white/silver hair. She walked by Keeper _ThatStrangeWinterGirl_* in a slight trance. His name came out as a choked sound before she cleared her throat. Jack turned at the sound, brightening up when they locked eyes. Then the famous Quidditch player and the smart, composed, Headmistress kissed. Behind them was their three children.

Diana tilted her head at her younger brother, ignoring her sister's "aww!" She asked him in both a joking and hopeful manner, "reckon she'll forget my "detention?" Chris?"

He rolled his eyes, "50-50 chance there Diana."

"Thought so," Diana said, disappointed.

**Hope you enjoyed **_**After: Elsa and Jack**_**. **

***ThatStrangeWinterGirl recommended putting you guys in as cameos, if you would like to be in a cameo, tell me and what house you would be in!**

**One question: Which Frost child do you like best? I love Diana!**

**Stay awesome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I had everything written out perfectly and then my laptop deleted it! SO SORRY FOR THE BRIEF HIATUS! So here is not the prompt I had written originally. SO SORRY I AVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. Hope you like still!**

The Proposal, Part 1.

"Stop being such a spaz Jack," Flynn said, waving his wand in the air. Rapunzel was 4 months pregnant and Flynn was painting the nursery. Hiccup and Kristoff were there also, they were attempting to help build the cradle and toy chest. Trying was the key word. They could build it with magic, if they knew what it was supposed to look like. Punzie could help, but she was with the other girls. Pacing back and forth, Jack was supposed to help paint. Instead, the blue paintbrush was dripping all over the wooden floorboards. The walls were supposed to be a light blue sky with white clouds. There was only two small clouds painted, Flynn doing all the work.

"Don't call me a spaz!" Jack said, clearly irritated. He then tripped over one of the parts of the cradle.

"Geez Frost, she'll say yes anyway," Hiccup said. "Quit stalling, or even Kristoff will pop the question before you." Shooting a dirty look at his so called "best friend," Jack tried to scramble up to his feet. Then, he fell down again. Letting out an "ow", Jack plucked a splinter out of his hand. He then got up and went to take a sip of coffee. Ignoring his friend's pain, Kristoff turned on Hiccup.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" He demanded.

"Nothing," Hiccup said quickly. "Just, Frost. Ask her before I do it!" Protesting, a drop of warm coffee hit his knuckles. He winced at the sudden warmth, but went on to talk to Hiccup.

"But-you-you-you just can't!" He said weakly. Flynn snickered. Jack turned and glared invisible daggers at the laughing man.

"Thank god I'm married," Flynn chuckled, trying to get rid of a huge white streak on the wall. Using his wand, Flynn summoned the paintbrush in Jack's hand, painting blue over the streak.

"Hey! You were freaking out before you proposed too!" Jack complained. He then tugged at his hair. "I hate getting the pressure of being a guy." Kristoff exchanged a glance with Hiccup and they both started to crack up. Kristoff grew more composed, but Flynn also joined in. With his wand, Jack made a wooden board slam lightly into Hiccup's head. Clutching his head, Hiccup made a whining sound. It sounded like a cross between dolphin and female child.

"You're starting to sound like a girl," Kristoff noted.

"Who?" Flynn asked. "'Cause trust me, I'm a _man_."

"Jack and Hiccup," Kristoff answered, ditching the "cradle" and leaving the room. Both guys watched him leave the room with narrowed eyes.

"So what are your plans for tomorrow night Jack?" Hiccup asked, finally managing to get the toy chest started. "Going to Hogwarts?"

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "No way. Also it's going to be a week of romantic endeavors. Um, first we're going through a walk in the park-"

"In the snow? Sounds typical for you two," Flynn teased. Jack glared at him before continuing.

"We're gonna fly to New York, Elsa has always wanted to go see Broadway. After 3 days we're flying to Paris, I'm proposing on the last night when we're seeing the Eiffel Tower," Jack said, going back and forth.

"Proposing in the winter, that's our Jack," Flynn quipped. Just then, a patronus popped up in front of him. A stout appeared. It spoke in Anna's voice: _Hey, come home. Elsa wants you._

Frowning, Jack turned to Flynn and asked, "What do you think?" Putting down the paintbrush, Flynn ran a hand through his hair.

"No idea. You should go though," Flynn said, "don't get a woman mad at you."

"Word," Hiccup agreed.

"Word?" Flynn and Jack laughed. Red bloomed on his cheeks as Jack apparated to his wife. Once he appeared, Punzie smacked into him. Both of them crashed into the ground. Something large and heavy fell on Jack's stomach as well. Rubbing his head, Jack looked down. It was his suitcase. Unfortunately, Merida was right behind Punzie and tripped. A mountain of Elsa and his clothes landed on Jack's head. Thank god there was no…undergarments. Throwing everything off him, Jack got up.

"What are you guys doing?" Jack spat out, helping the red head up.

"Packing for your trip to New York," Punzie answered. "Elsa saw your tickets in your guy's room. Why plane?"

Jack groaned, "I knew I should have kept them on me. It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Why not apparating?" Merida asked.

"Elsa always feels sick for 3 to 6 hours if it's a long journey. I'll help pack I guess," he replied, picking everything up. They made their way to the living room. In the center was Elsa, collecting Muggle money with folded blouses and pants around her. Only 2 dresses were in her suitcase. A jar of cookies was next to her, lid open. Next to the cookies was Anna, using her wand to fold everything.

"Elsa," Jack said, smiling at her. She looked up at him.

"Next time you plan to have a trip, tell me," The blonde said sternly, "Also, don't save the packing until there's only a night until the flight."

Laughing, Jack scooped up a cookie. "I'll go get the toiletries then."

"Wait! I'll go too!" Punzie exclaimed loudly, before running off, the clothes in her arms forgotten. Turning his head to watch her go, Jack looked back to Anna, confusion written on his face. She chuckled, but her own face was slightly pink.

"Er…girl stuff," she coughed.

"Oh," Was all Jack said in response, the back of his neck was red; he rubbed it nervously.

"Just go!" Merida rolled her eyes, shooing him away. From behind him, Jack heard Elsa laugh quietly.

**After 1 day and 7 hours…  
><strong> 

"So, which musical do you want to see after dinner?" Jack asked, looking up from his pasta. While he wore a dress shirt and jeans, Elsa was wearing a teal and black dress with a magenta cardigan. She looked up at him, beaming.

"Jack, I don't care, this is more than enough. You can choo-"

"No!" Jack blurted out. "I really want you to enjoy this! You choose."

Leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek, Elsa said warmly, "That's sweet Jack. I really don't care though."

"But-"

"Jack. No. I would love anything you chose."

"You're paying for the tickets!"

"You paid for the trip."

"With Muggle money! Which only **you** have!"

A brief silence as Jack paid for the bill-with Elsa's money-, then the two left, walking to Broadway.

"Jack-"

"Elsa, please?"

Sighing, Elsa conceded. "Fine. I really don't see why it's that important to you, Jack." Eventually, they found themselves watching _The Phantom Of The Opera._ During the roof top scene, Jack glanced over at Elsa. She looked so content and happy, her eyes were glowing. Smiling to himself, he turned his attention to the stage.

_**Say you'll share with me,**_

_**One love,**_

_**One lifetime.**_

_**Say the word and I will follow you.**_

After the show, the two went to a nearby café. Elsa led the conversation, eyes still shining. Halfway through his cup, Jack noticed two people talking at the counter. Pointing them out to Elsa, Jack asked who they were. A huge smile on her face, she told him it was the actors for the "Phantom" and "Raoul". The Phantom was portrayed by Hcsp1, but she forgot the name of the other. Her eyes watched them for a bit longer, before turning back to her other half. Jack was watching her, before asking:

"Do you want to meet them?"

Her eyes widened. Protesting, she said, "Jack! We shouldn't bother them. They probably just met a bunch of fans. It's fine."

"You sure?" He looked her dead in the eye.

She flushed. "Yes." Jack nodded, satisfied. When he glanced away for a second, Elsa quickly glanced at the pair again. The man who played the Phantom nodded at her, then the two left.

"Elsa?" Jack asked, pulling out a wallet. She turned around, cheeks still red. "Want to head back to the hotel?" She nodded and the two put their coats on. They headed outside, drinking in the sights around them. Instead of taking a taxi as planned, Jack put his hand on Elsa's arm. She turned to him, an eyebrow lifted in expectation.

"Do you want to see Times Square instead?" Jack questioned, eyes meeting hers.

"Of course," the reply came from her lips without her thinking. As they walked there, Jack turned to his wife.

"So how do you like New York City? Too loud? Too many people? Are these too many questions?" He chuckled nervously. Elsa let out a content sigh, leaning against Jack's shoulder.

"It is perfect," she breathed out, smiling. "I just-I feel like all my worries and problems are dissolving in all these people. I can be myself here without people judging me. Like I could do this-" her right shot into the air, letting loose a stream of snowflakes. They fell daintily. "-and no one would care or question it at all. So thank you Jack. Do you understand what I mean?" She looked at the ground, their feet were in perfect sync. Jack pondered what she meant for two seconds before smiling down at her.

"Yeah, I do. It's like you're just a face in the crowd, but not in a bad way," Jack replied. "Can you do that again?"

"What again?" Elsa asked, quirking an eyebrow.

Jack said a bit embarrassed, "Um, the powers thing."

With a smirk, Elsa said back, "Wait until we get to Times Square, Frost."

"I hope you know you're also a-" Jack stopped himself. "Um…a frosty person?"

"What?" Elsa narrowed her eyes, whether in suspicion or anger.

"I mean with your powers!" Jack said quickly. His left hand went through his hair.

"You need to buy more hair dye," The blonde to his right commented. Jack stared down at her, studying her. Innocently, Elsa looked up at him.

"How did you know I dye my hair?"

"I've been living in with you for four years now!" Elsa rolled her eyes. Jack fidgeted uncomfortably, but not noticeable enough for Elsa to notice his discomfort. Four years. A relationship with Elsa lasted that long. Jack and Elsa were 21, Elsa almost 22. Flynn proposed to Rapunzel when they were 20. So maybe it wasn't that long ago, but by the way Elsa cried at their wedding, he could tell Elsa was ready for marriage. Jack wanted to make her happy, which told him he was ready as well. Jack frowned to himself, before a huge wave of anxiety washed over him. In about a week, he would propose to her. He heard Elsa say his name once, then twice. Telling himself to stop thinking, Jack turned to her.

"Yeah?" He replied. She grabbed his hand tightly and he saw they were near Times Square.

She said, "Don't you even think about losing me."

Jack leaned in and pecked her lips, "Trust me, I won't."

They leaned against each other until they were directly in the center. A mischievous light grew in Elsa's eyes as she glanced at her boyfriend.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Ready."

She let go of his hand and waved her own in the air. Snow particles formed into the words: NYC. They then fell softly, getting blown away in the wind. Some people "oohed" at the display, but no one even glanced at the couple with light hair.

"Elsa Winters, I love you," Jack caught her in a short, but passionate kiss. She returned it eagerly, resting her forearms on his shoulders.

"I love you too," she replied, smiling greatly. A voice in Jack's head piped up, _Okay, easy! Now all she has to say is "I do!" _

Unfortunately, things don't always go the way we planned.

**THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME! Hope you liked, and stay awesome!**


End file.
